Power inverters convert a DC power to an AC power. For example, some power inverters are configured to convert the DC power to an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”), fuel cells, DC wind turbines, DC water turbines, and other DC power sources, to a single-phase AC power for delivery to the AC grid at the grid frequency.
In photovoltaic applications, the power delivered by each photovoltaic cell may vary in magnitude over time due to temporal variations in operating conditions including changes in sunlight intensity, angle of incidence of sunlight, ambient temperature and other factors. As such, photovoltaic cells have an operating point at which the values of the current and voltage of the cell result in an ideal or “maximum” power output. This “maximum power point” (“MPP”) is a function of environmental variables, including light intensity and temperature. Inverters for photovoltaic systems may include some form of maximum power point tracking (“MPPT”) as a mechanism of identifying and tracking the maximum power point (“MPP”) and adjusting the inverter to exploit the full power capacity of the cell at the MPP.
Additionally, in a typical photovoltaic power system, an inverter may be associated with one or more solar cell modules. For example, some systems include strings of solar cell modules that deliver a relatively high, combined voltage (e.g., nominal 450 V) to a single, large inverter. Alternatively, in other systems such as a distributed photovoltaic power system, an inverter may be associated with each solar cell module. In such systems, the solar cell modules are typically small, relatively low voltage (e.g., 25 V). The inverter may be placed in close proximity to the associated solar cell module to increase the conversion efficiency of the overall system.
Typical photovoltaic inverters include an inverter circuit for converting DC power to AC power and a controller for controlling the functionality of the inverter circuit. Some inverter circuits include an input stage and an output stage. Typical inverter controllers are embodied as single stage controllers. That is, a single inverter controller controls both the input stage and the output stage of the inverter circuit. It may also be beneficial for a photovoltaic inverter connected to an AC grid to reduce noise in its output by filtering (active and/or passive) the noise that is generated and by preventing other noise from being generated.